


XIII

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [13]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Persona A está teniendo pensamientos inapropiados. De repente entra en pánico y piensa "Si me estás leyendo la mente, tose ahora mismo". La Persona B tose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tropecé con este prompt en Twitter, y nada más leerlo pude ver la escena desarrollarse frente a mis ojos y me pareció tan graciosa que tenía que escribirla o morir. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.  
> Creo que es bastante fácil de identificar pero voy a decirlo anyway: las oraciones en cursiva son los pensamientos de Chloe.

Chloe siempre ha tenido una imaginación hiperactiva.

Nunca se ha avergonzado de ello. Nunca ha tenido motivos para ello. Es una persona que exuda confianza y seguridad por cada poro de su cuerpo, así que por qué debería sentir algo diferente al orgullo cuando las tuercas de su mente empiezan a girar y generan imágenes dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando era pequeña, era una cualidad que le encantaba poseer. Su hiperactiva imaginación llenaba sus días de historias épicas en las que princesas luchaban contra dragones y nunca se rasgaban sus preciosos vestidos de seda azul. Los viajes en coche se los pasaba mirando por la ventana con expresión soñadora, perdida en un mundo que solo ella veía. Llegó un momento en el que sus padres y hermanos aprendieron a detectar cuando estaba ahí de cuerpo presente, pero su mente volando a kilómetros de distancia en una galaxia muy lejana. Aprendieron que llamar su nombre cincuenta veces podía funcionar, pero que nada era más efectivo para hacerle volver a la realidad que un apretón en el hombro, o un empujón en el caso de sus hermanos mayores.

A medida que fue creciendo, las historias épicas cambiaron. Se convirtieron en historias de amor verdadero. Creó reinos donde nadie nunca moría, donde la tristeza no existía, donde no había lugar para el odio. Su imaginación conjuraba apuestos príncipes que superaban todas las pruebas que el destino ponía en su camino para estar con ella.

Con la llegada de la adolescencia, sus hormonas revolucionadas dijeron basta. El único momento en el que esas empalagosas historias de amor estaban permitidas era una vez al mes cuando le venía la regla. El resto del tiempo, Chloe se dedicaba a fantasear con su enamoramiento de turno.

Kyle, de largo flequillo que le tapaba hasta los ojos y que tocaba la guitarra. Chloe soñaba con que le dedicara una canción escrita por él en frente de todo el instituto. Dylan, con alborotados rizos oscuros, ojos marrón chocolate y tez mulata. Por alguna razón, Chloe siempre le imaginaba escasamente vestido y corriendo por la selva para salvarla del ataque de un feroz tigre. Ryan, un moreno de impresionantes ojos verdes oscuros, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano del instituto. Chloe soñaba con llevar su chaqueta para dejarle saber a todo el mundo que estaban juntos, y que él la buscase en las atestadas gradas antes de empezar un partido o cuando hubiera conseguido puntos para el equipo.

Entonces fue ganando experiencia. Exploró su atracción hacia esos chicos, descubrió cosas nuevas, y todos esos conocimientos solo hicieron que su hiperactiva imaginación subiera la intensidad de sus fantasías. Ya no le bastaba algo tan inocente como un corto pico en los labios, no cuando ya había vivido en sus propias carnes lo que era darse el lote con alguien.

Tuvo sus primeros sueños eróticos. Y, al mismo tiempo, empezó a darse cuenta de que, a veces, se quedaba mirando a alguna chica de su instituto que siempre había pensado que era súper guapa y se hacía preguntas.

Cómo sería poner sus manos en sus caderas. Cómo sería sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, curvado en zonas donde estaba acostumbrada a que fuera liso. Cómo sería tener sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cómo sería besarla.

¿Sería como con los chicos? ¿Sería más dulce? ¿O quizá más apasionado?

Y lo más importante, ¿le gustaría?

No tardó mucho en responder a la mayoría de esas preguntas. Tampoco tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que sí, sí y mil veces sí. Sí le gustaba. Cambiar su etiqueta de “heterosexual” por la de “bisexual” fue como haber estado ciega durante diecisiete años de su vida y, un día, despertar para descubrir que podía ver.

De ahí en adelante, su hiperactiva imaginación tuvo más factores con los que jugar, con los que crear fantasías que hicieran que Chloe despertara en su cama con un jadeo, o que volviera a la realidad en medio de la cafetería y tuviera que tragar saliva, carraspear y escabullirse al baño para refrescarse.

Descubrir el sexo en su primer año de universidad solo hizo las cosas más divertidas, aunque también más complicadas.

Chloe aceptó tiempo atrás el hecho de que le tocara nacer con una imaginación hiperactiva. Se siente orgullosa de ello. Nunca se avergüenza. Pero eso no significa que a veces su propia mente le juegue una mala pasada y le ponga en situaciones comprometidas de las que ni siquiera Chloe Beale, con todo su desparpajo y nada de respeto por el espacio personal de la gente, es capaz de salir sin las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y, recientemente, le está pasando con mucha más frecuencia de lo acostumbrado.

Todo empezó cuando Beca Mitchell entró en su vida y la puso patas arriba.

Chloe no es precisamente una persona que tenga la libido baja. Es decir, no llega a los niveles de Stacie, pero tampoco se queda corta. Tiene bastante apetito sexual y, además, no suele reprimirse cuando alguien hace sonar su radar. Si quiere algo, en este caso _alguien_ , va a por ello y nunca para hasta que lo consigue.

No le ve el sentido a negarse algo que le gusta, así que no lo hace.

Por eso cuando su mirada se cruzó con una morena, adorablemente pequeña, con expresión de fastidio y aburrimiento, hizo caso omiso a la opinión de Aubrey de que era demasiado alternativa para las Bellas y estableció conversación con ella.

Por eso abandonó a Tom cuando estaban en la ducha al escuchar una voz angelical cantar _Titanium_ y ni se paró a pensar en que estaba completamente desnuda y que era muy probable que chica cantando también lo estuviera.

Por eso había invertido tanto tiempo con su martillo y cincel haciendo grietas en las murallas de la pequeña DJ, esperando a que, de las grietas, se abriera un agujero por el que poder colarse al corazón de la morena.

Ya desde el primer momento, en la feria de actividades, había algo en la pequeña DJ que tiraba de Chloe, como si fueran imanes de polos opuestos que se ven irremediablemente atraídos el uno al otro; y ahora, un año y medio más tarde, ha llegado muy lejos. Tiene el orgullo de poder llamarse la mejor amiga de Beca, y que Beca corresponda esa posición en su vida.

Con trabajo y perseverancia había construido una relación con la DJ basada en pequeños, pero imprescindibles, eslabones.

El primero de todos fue la curiosidad. Beca Mitchell le intrigaba, era como un rompecabezas que Chloe se moría por resolver. Quería descubrir qué había bajo esa capa de eyeliner y sarcasmo, por qué no se comportaba como la gente de su edad, por qué se escudaba tras esa actitud de pasotismo y bordería, por qué no quería depender de nadie y por eso empujaba a la gente cuando se acercaban demasiado.

Casi de manera inmediata se sumó un segundo eslabón: la atracción. Habría que ser ciego o tonto para no darse cuenta de que Beca tenía los ojos más cautivadores del mundo, o que su sonrisa torcida era sexy y alborotaba las hormonas de la pelirroja, por no hablar de su cuerpo porque, sí, Chloe había echado algún que otro vistazo en la ducha y _jo-der_.

Luego apareció el siguiente: la amistad. En cuanto Chloe consiguió colarse a través de las murallas de la morena, quedó fascinada con su interior. Lo grande que era su corazón, y lo lleno de amor que estaba. La lealtad de Beca hacia sus amigos, su dedicación y talento. Cómo parecía _respirar_ música. Su humildad, siempre calificando su trabajo peor de lo que en verdad merecía y lo mucho que le costaba aceptar un cumplido. Sus miedos e inseguridades, todos derivados de su infancia y el abandono de su padre.

La DJ tenía una vida interior que logró cautivar a Chloe desde la primera vez que pudo verla, y muchas veces hacía que la pelirroja sintiera pena por el hecho de que Beca la mantuviera oculta, porque estaba segura de que mucha gente que había rechazado a la morena quedaría maravillada si tuvieran oportunidad de conocer esa parte de ella.

Chloe no sabría decir exactamente cuándo esa amistad evolucionó hasta convertirse en algo más. Pasó sin que se diera cuenta. Un día se despertó y descubrió que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando Beca le sonreía o la tocaba de alguna forma, ya fuera accidental o a propósito. El último eslabón estaba en su sitio.

Claro que, estos nuevos sentimientos solo sirven de alimento para su hiperactiva imaginación. Se ve incapaz de pasar mucho tiempo lejos de la DJ, y cuando está en su presencia, el cuerpo de Chloe se llena de un cóctel molotov de hormonas: endorfinas, dopamina, adrenalina, etc. Es una montaña rusa emocional que hace que su estómago dé volteretas constantemente y se llene de mariposas – pero no dos o tres, sino un jodido _zoo_ de mariposas.

Sus fantasías cada día son más y más fuertes. Chloe se encuentra demasiadas veces perdida dentro de su propia cabeza, viendo algo que no es lo que tiene frente a sus ojos y totalmente ajena a lo que está pasando y se está diciendo a su alrededor.

Beca siempre se mete con ella cuando es testigo de uno de esos momentos, sin saber que es _su_ culpa que Chloe se abstraiga tanto en primer lugar. Y si ha sido algo suave, la pelirroja puede sonreír y bromear con ella perfectamente; pero cuando la DJ ha provocado que imágenes explícitas salten tras sus párpados, la co-capitana de las Bellas se encuentra teniendo que disimular cuánto le ha afectado. Lo cual, muchas veces, no es _nada_ fácil.

Porque Beca Mitchell es una de esas personas que es sexy sin proponérselo, es una de esas personas que no es consciente de lo atractiva que resulta para los demás.

Y, en su ignorancia, vuelve a Chloe loca.

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

Hoy es el día en el que a la DJ se le ha ocurrido aparecer en el ensayo de las Bellas vestida con unas apretadas mallas de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes que no dejan absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Y se supone que Chloe tiene que estar juzgando cómo llevan la coreografía _todas_ las Bellas, pero es incapaz de apartar la mirada de _Beca_. Porque la DJ está bailando, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música mientras tararea la canción para sí misma de forma distraída. Sus ondas castañas, sujetas en una coleta alta, se balancean en el aire con cada giro y con cada gesto, y deja a la vista su esbelto cuello y pronunciado escote perlado de sudor.

_¿Cómo pretenden que no mire? ¿Cómo pretenden que no babee?_

_¿Cómo puede Beca no darse cuenta de lo jodidamente sexy que es?_

_Es… Es... Incomprensible._

\- Hey, Chlo.

Alguien llama su nombre. La pelirroja lo escucha vagamente, como si estuviera sumergida bajo agua y alguien estuviera llamándole desde la superficie.

\- ¡Chloe! – esa misma persona chasquea sus dedos frente a su cara y la devuelve a la realidad con un pequeño sobresalto.

Parpadea un par de veces para enfocar su vista y nota, con cierto alivio, que gracias a la coreografía Beca se había movido un par de pasos más allá de modo que nadie la ha pillado mirando fijamente.

Jamás le habrían dejado olvidarse de esa pequeña metedura de pata si la hubieran pillado.

Sonríe a modo de disculpa a una acalorada DJ parada frente a ella, azul medianoche sumergidos en una mezcla de preocupación y diversión.

\- Perdona, se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo para la coreo y estaba tratando de imaginar si funcionaría o no – miente con la facilidad, tranquilidad y experiencia de alguien que tiene tendencia a quedarse mirando a las musarañas y tiene que sacarse excusas de la manga constantemente.

\- Ah, ya pensé que te habíamos vuelto a perder – bromea Beca con unas cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa torcida que provoca _cosas_ dentro de Chloe.

La morena se agacha para recoger su botella de agua del suelo y Chloe no puede evitar admirar el culo que le hacen esas ajustadas mallas antes de desviar la mirada rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie lo ha visto. Parece que la suerte está de su lado ya que Amy se ha dejado caer entre las gradas con Cynthia Rose y Denise sentadas – como la gente normal hace – a su lado, y en un pequeño grupo a un lateral del auditorio, Stacie, Jessica y Ashley están repasando por su cuenta una parte de la coreografía que se les atasca.

\- Les sugerí a Jashley que le pidieran ayuda a Stacie porque a ella nunca tiene problemas con la parte de baile – explica la DJ una vez se ha vuelto a incorporar y ve a dónde está mirando Chloe –. Además…

Beca desenrosca el tapón de su botella mientras habla y le da un largo trago. La pelirroja solo deja que su mirada caiga durante una fracción de segundo a su cuello expuesto antes de alzarla de nuevo a la cara de su mejor amiga a la espera de la continuación.

\- Además – repite la morena, secándose con el dorso de la mano cuando un poco de agua se le escurre por la comisura de la boca –, te necesito toda para mí.

 _Dios, Beca va a ser mi muerte… Vale._ _Respira, Chloe. Con calma. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera_.

Emplea todas sus fuerzas en mantener la mente fría y presente en ese momento, no quiere dejarse llevar por su imaginación porque sabe cómo va a acabar eso y no puede permitírselo cuando Beca la está mirando tan atentamente.

\- Soy toda tuya, pues – responde con un guiño sugerente y una sonrisa –. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Hay un paso… – empieza a explicar Beca, agachándose para dejar otra vez la botella en el suelo, y esta vez regalándole a Chloe una bonita vista de su escote. Se incorpora, ajena a lo que está provocando en su mejor amiga, y hace una señal con la mano a la pelirroja para que se acerque a los espejos –. ¿Sabes cuándo adelantamos un pie y movemos los brazos como en un semicírculo? – pregunta la DJ, representando el paso de forma vaga frente al espejo.

Su atención, sin embargo, está puesta en Chloe, quien está observando sus movimientos en el reflejo del espejo por encima del hombro de la morena. La pelirroja hace memoria, sus ojos entornados mientras piensa.

\- Aja. Luego viene cuando nos golpeamos las caderas con los puños y alzamos las manos sobre la cabeza, ¿no? – ella también representa el paso para que a Beca le sea más fácil de reconocer.

La morena asiente y su coleta se balancea, acariciando la piel del hombro expuesta por la camiseta de tirantes que lleva su co-capitana.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con ese paso? – pregunta Chloe para no dejarse distraer y mantenerse centrada en la conversación.

\- La transición entre uno y otro – responde Beca haciendo una mueca –. Me hago un lío de pies y manos.

\- Bueno, nunca fuiste especialmente brillante en el departamento de la coordinación, Becs – bromea Chloe con una risa.

La DJ deja escapar un bufido de fingida indignación y gira sobre sus caderas para darle un manotazo en las costillas que lo único que consigue es aumentar la risa de su co-capitana. Cuando consigue controlarse, manda recolocarse a Beca y da un paso al frente hasta que su pecho toca la espalda de la morena.

\- Vale – empieza a explicar –, en verdad es muy sencillo una vez lo tienes claro – asegura, sus ojos coincidiendo a través del reflejo.

Rodea las menudas muñecas de Beca con sus manos y las coloca a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Comprueba que tiene las piernas relajadas y ligeramente separadas a la misma altura ante de proceder a explicarle exactamente cómo va ese paso y cómo enlaza con el siguiente.

Chloe adora estos momentos, porque tiene vía libre para dejar que sus manos revoloteen por cualquier parte del cuerpo de la DJ, incluidos juguetones cachetes en el culo cuando la morena se está quejando demasiado o por fin consigue hacerlo bien.

Lógicamente, esta vez no es diferente a las anteriores. Aprovecha para rozar todo lo que puede.

Sus manos se deslizan de las muñecas de Beca hasta sus hombros, para volver a repetir el camino, solo que esta vez va guiando los brazos de la DJ. Chloe se pega completamente a la espalda de su mejor amiga para poder mover sus brazos en un semicírculo frente a su cuerpo hasta que alcanzan el lado opuesto. Luego, el izquierdo vuelve a su sitio mientras el derecho se mantiene donde está, y bajan hacia las caderas.

La pelirroja transforma las manos de Beca en dos puños que guía hacia sus caderas, donde golpean y se abren antes de volver a subir con un movimiento ligeramente ondulante.

\- ¿Eso está claro? – se asegura, su boca cerca del oído de la DJ debido a su cercanía.

Ve los oscuros ojos de la morena moverse desde donde está Chloe posicionada detrás de ella hasta cruzarse de nuevo con azul bebé, y entonces asiente.

\- Perfecto – de alguna forma, mantiene su voz firme, aunque internamente está temblando como un flan, su fuerza de voluntad escaseando cada vez más –. Vamos ahora con los pies.

Le ordena que repita los movimientos de los brazos, y se agacha para estar a la altura de las piernas de la morena. Sitúa sus manos sobre la derecha, y le da un pequeño toquecito para que Beca la doble un poco hacia delante.

Puede sentir el firme músculo relajarse y tensarse bajo sus manos con cada movimiento de la DJ, así como el calor que desprende su piel después de haber estado una hora y media bailando. Tiene que controlarse para no crispar los dedos alrededor del muslo de Beca, y respira hondo para seguir indicándole lo que tiene que ir haciendo con cada posición de brazos.

Consigue sobrevivir a la parte de los pies, pero sabe que la siguiente va a ser su muerte.

\- Caderas ahora – murmura.

Está lo suficientemente cerca que Beca la escucha sin dificultad alguna y obedece dócilmente, volviendo a colocarse en la postura inicial.

Cuando la DJ adelanta la pierna derecha para acompañar el giro de brazos, Chloe le frena, y, con manos ligeramente temblorosas que espera que la morena no note, apoya una sobre la base de su espalda y la otra alrededor de su cadera, empujando hacia atrás.

Beca saca culo y la pelirroja tiene que dar medio paso atrás para que no choque con ella. Cierra los ojos por una fracción de segundo y deja escapar un silencioso suspiro. Ya está recuperada para cuando la DJ ha terminado ese paso y está a punto de empezar el siguiente.

La co-capitana rodea a su mejor amiga hasta situarse frente a ella y cuando los puños de Beca golpean sobre los huesos de sus caderas, Chloe tira de ellas para señalizar que tiene que lanzarlas hacia delante. Debe calcular mal la fuerza, o pillar a Beca desprevenida, porque la morena trastabilla hacia delante, chocando contra la pelirroja en un movimiento demasiado cargado de connotaciones sexuales.

Chloe apenas de tambalea a pesar del golpe, aunque sí deja escapar un jadeo que, por suerte para ella, puede pasar por uno de sorpresa. Contra lo que sí que _no_ puede hacer nada, son las imágenes que llenan su mente.

_Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, desnudos, contrayéndose uno sobre otro al ritmo de nuestros gemidos. Ojos azul medianoche desapareciendo tras un revoloteo de párpados cuando el placer se convierta en demasiado para soportar. Fuertes piernas apresando mi cabeza para mantenerme entre ellas. Largos, finos y ágiles dedos recorriendo mi piel acalorada, expandiendo fuego allá donde rozan y pinchan._

Entra en pánico, porque no puede permitirse pensar en eso cuando está _tan_ cerca de Beca. Tan cerca que puede sentir su cuerpo completamente presionado contra el suyo y, _vale, Chloe_ , _eso **no** ayuda._

Un pensamiento ridículo cruza su mente: ¿y si Beca escucha lo que está pensando? ¿Y si, de alguna forma, la DJ puede leerle la mente y se horroriza al ver que está usando el material de cuando se coló en su ducha para generar una fantasía erótica? Es decir, igual que Mel Gibson se electrocutó y luego podía escuchar lo que pensaban las mujeres, ¿y si Beca también podía por casualidades de la vida?

_Beca Mitchell, si estás escuchando esto, haz una señal._

_Si estás escuchándome ahora mismo, tose._

Chloe observa atentamente a la morena, y está a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando Beca tose.

La pelirroja da un brinco y suelta a su mejor amiga como si le hubiera quemado, llevándose las manos a la boca para tratar de contener una exclamación ahogada. Beca se queda congelada en su sitio, sin saber muy bien qué está pasando ni cómo reaccionar.

\- Oh dios mío, Becs, lo siento mucho – se disculpa Chloe, su voz derrocha arrepentimiento y sus ojos azul bebé parecen estar a punto de llenarse de lágrimas.

\- No… ¿No pasa nada? – responde la DJ, insegura de qué decir –. Ha sido un accidente, Chlo.

\- No, no, no – niega la pellirroja con intensidad –. No ha sido un accidente, no es ni siquiera la primera vez que pasa.

_Beca me va a odiar de por vida…_

La morena entorna los ojos, confundida.

\- Eh… Bueno, no. Es cierto – concede lentamente, todavía sin saber cómo manejar la situación –. Pero ambas sabemos que eres así, y además, tampoco me molesta – se encoge de hombros para quitarle gravedad al asunto, aunque Chloe siga negando con la cabeza.

\- No es excusa, no debería…

\- Chloe, está bien, de verdad. Estás haciendo de esto algo mucho más grande de lo que en verdad es. Has tirado de mí, he chocado contra ti y… – carraspea –, y _eso_ ha pasado. Tampoco es el fin del mundo – vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

La pelirroja ya está negando, pero se frena de golpe cuando escucha el final de la frase de la DJ. Gira la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amiga con incredulidad.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunta.

\- De lo que ha pasado, ¿de qué estás hablando tú? – rebate Beca con confusión.

\- De… – Casi se le escapa, pero se corta justo a tiempo –. ¿No has oído nada? – presiona.

\- ¿Oír qué? Chloe, ¿estás bien? Estás diciendo cosas muy raras.

\- ¡Pero has tosido!

\- ¿Porque tengo la garganta seca después de tanto bailar? – explica la morena, dubitativa de qué relevancia tiene eso.

Aparentemente, alguna debe tener porque Chloe se relaja visiblemente al escucharlo y empieza a reírse sola. Beca se limita a mirarla fijamente, sin comprender nada y bastante preocupada por la salud mental de su mejor amiga.

Chloe _ríe_ y _ríe_ y _ríe_. Tanto que termina por llamar la atención de las demás Bellas, que se arrastran hacia donde están sus capitanas con expresiones entre cansadas y curiosas para ver qué está ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – inquiere Cynthia Rose con abierta curiosidad.

La DJ se limita a negar la cabeza. Ella ha estado presente, ha sido _protagonista_ del momento y no tiene ni idea de qué ha pasado.

\- Pensé que… Pero luego no…. Y ahora… - intenta explicar Chloe entre jadeos, sin ser consciente de que lo que está pensando no se está transmitiendo en voz alta porque su risa interrumpe continuamente.

\- Creo que la has roto, capi – observa Stacie con diversión, dándole un suave golpe en el bíceps a la morena para que se dé por aludida.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! – se defiende Beca.

\- Ya te dije que fingir que no sabes los pasos para que Chloe te toquetee te iba a meter en un lío un día de estos – interviene Amy la Gorda. Y, como siempre que intenta decir algo confidencial, su tono de voz no es el adecuado y termina hablando tan alto que no hay forma de que incluso la gente que está fuera del auditorio no lo hayan oído.

Las mejillas de Beca se calientan de vergüenza tan rápido que es casi un nuevo récord en ella, y mira a la pelirroja casi con miedo de su reacción, pero Chloe sigue sin ser capaz de parar de reírse así que por el momento está a salvo.

La australiana extiende su pulgar y meñique para fingir que su mano es un teléfono y se lo pega al oído.

\- ¿Operadora? Por favor, ¿me puede poner con el Centro de Sustitución de Capitanas de A Cappella? Gracias – se queda un rato silencio, como si estuviera esperando, antes de continuar con su broma –: Hola, buenos días. Me temo que tenemos un caso de Locura Aguditis por exposición prolongada a demasiada Tensión Sexual No Resuelta. Necesitamos una sustituta de inmediato mientras nuestra capitana se recupera retozando entre las sábanas con nuestra otra capitana. ¿Sabes qué? Que sean dos sustitutas mejor.

\- ¡Amy! – protesta Beca, cada vez más y más roja.

A su alrededor, las Bellas estallan en carcajadas y se unen a la histeria de Chloe.


End file.
